A Demigod  about the age of 12 Named Hayley
by DEDEBUG9
Summary: The title pretty much says it all Hayley goes to a special ed school in wisconsin and eventaully ends up at camp halfblood Sorry i suck at titles and summeries story much better then it seems trust me it is funny hayley is very clumsy
1. a little bit about Hayley

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this! : ) I'm basically just showing you Hayley's background**

Hayley was a normal kid who went to a normal school. Well she thought she was normal but she went to a "special" school for "special" kids. She was probably put in those schools because of all the accidents.

It wasn't her fault the cafeteria burned down. Or how all of the instruments in band were filled with syrup and started growing waffles. Or how the chinchilla's got loose. The more she thought about it she was special. She had problems.

…...

Hi i'm Hayley! i have blond hair blue eyes, the works. i go to a school for troubled kids, Goldon Apple special needs school.

My teacher Ms. H was young and peppy. She must've had to drink two liters of mountain dew before coming to teach because the kids were CRAZY! Ms. H's real name was Ms. Hunter but the kids went psycho when they heard that. They would scream you kill animals! Or MURDURER or you killed Santa!

I was in a class with a bunch of retarded children. The proper way to say "special" or "mental". there names were Mathias, Priscilla, Daphne, Martha, Bubby, Lou, and Carlston. They were all weird. My only friends were Pricsilla and Daphne. Priscilla had an addiction to the word triplets and Daphne had a major lisp. (that's not what made them special or mental just a character trait about them) But they weren't as bad as the others.

Everyday Priscilla would honk Daphne's nose. Or Martha would smear pudding on her paper and Mathias would drool because he thought he was cool. (Priscilla drools when she is excited) Bubby would eat a live goldfish or Lou would need to get shot with her epee pen. I didn't belong at that school!…. Right?

I lived in Good old Golden Apple, Wisconsin. Golden Apple was the basic most boring town. Sometimes i would dream about living somewhere cool like Hollywood. But duh it would never happen. I was in a mental kids center. Not where a famous singer or actress would go to school.

I lived with her mom. Only my mom. My mom was dating some guy but they weren't married. My mom was once married to Derrick Groveman. But derrick died of a heart attack last year. They had 3 kids. Allie, Benny, and Jessie. Those were all there nicknames though. Allie's full name was Alexandra (you'd think we'd call her Alex but she claims that's a boy's name) Benny is Benjamin. And Jessie Jessica.

I never knew my dad. But I guess he was something special. They met at some party. All I knew was that her dad was really handsome. Apparently my mom wore a gorgeous long red dress. (she still has it too this day) I wished I'd met my dad but sadly I never did. My mom Kendra kept telling me someday she would. my mom was right.

Francisco the man my mom was dating, he was a fat round chubby little guy with sausage fingers. But he was really nice. The secret was that they were getting married. I didn't want that like wowza no! He scares the crap out of me! I prayed every night before bed that wouldn't happen. I also prayed someday I'd be treated like a normal kid.

**Hope you liked please review! In the next chapter I will the plot will start. I just wanted to show you what she was like.**

**Who do you think Hayley's Dad is? : )**

**Lola**

**P.S. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year!**


	2. awesome mom

**Hey guys! I'm going to introduce 5 new demigods into this story! Please PM me what there names are and who there god parent is there personality and what you want them to look like and friend or foe : )**

I walked into the classroom and sat next to Lou. "Hey Hayley look at my new zit! I named him Moe." Lou said. "Awesome Lou. Great name great name." I said. Lots of people scare me, now you have met one pof them. I sat Brushing my golden blonde hair out of my eyes. Everyone always complimented me on her dazzling blue eyes. i know i'm so beautiful!

"Mrs.H! Mrs. H! when's lunch!" Yelled Mathias jumping up and down in his chair. "Soon child." she said very annoyed for Mathias asked that every 5 minutes.

Mrs. H explained all about verbs. I knew them very well. As for the rest of them well they still needed some work. It wasn't that i was special. I was just kicked out of all the other schools for you know the "accidents"

"Class Dismissed!" Mrs. Hunter said finally. And they all packed up and left. Evan though I didn't know it this was the day that changed my entire boring life.

"Hay can you get the soup out of the cabinet?" my mother asked me. "yup mom." i said. "mom when do you think I'll meet dad?' I asked her mom for about the bazillionth time. "honey, we talked about this. And the answer is still the same. But talk about fathers your getting a new one. I'm going to propose to Francisco when he comes home!" she said clearly excited. "Mom aren't guys supposed to propose?" Jessie asked her. Gosh Jess was a know it all.

"well its not like the president made it a law so no." she said. "Gosh Mom." Jessie said.

"Arent you going to celebrate like with a big ham?" said Benny. "Sort of except I'm using soup." she said like soup was the best meal on planet Earth. "Real festive mom." I said sarcastically.

There was a knock on the door. It must be Francisco I thought. He'd come running in with his half eaten hoagie. Why in the world my mom liked him i have no cclue.

"he's here! He's like so totally here!" Mom said like she was 16. She was a young mom only 30 years old. "good luck!" said Allie who was only 5.

"Santa's here Hayley!" he said in his weird voice. He waddled in and hugged me. Gross he smells like pee! I thought to herself.

Mom got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" she said to him.

He chuckled. "well why wouldn't I?" He bent down and picked her up and twirled her around. Her long brown hair flowing as she spinned.

"Why don't we celebrate with soup and grape juice!" she said. We all laughed. She was an awesome mom.

We ate like pigs till we couldn't eat anymore.

**I'm changing it to first person I is Hayley**

"I'm gonna go upstairs." I said running fast before anyone could stop me.

I sat on my bed and played my flute. I felt in a whole different world when I played. Truly something magical.

"honey! Were going to go shop for some dresses! Lets go." I dropped my flute grabbed my ipod and left my poster filled room.

"K mom I'm coming!" I said right in front of her. "I see you Boo Boo. Let's go in the car and jam to my new P!nk CD. What was weird is that my mom has a P!nk Cd and a Rihanna and weirder a Justin Bieber. She seriously knew all of his songs by heart.

We all climbed into my moms Highlander. Except Benny he stayed to watch the Simpsons with Francisco my new 'dad". I loved that show.

My mom pulled up to Leah's wedding emporium. It was a pink brick store with wedding dresses in the windows. We walked up the steps. What was going to happen is a moment I wish never did.

I really wish.

**Thanks so much for reading! The new characters will be introduced in the next chapters! Plesase review!**

**Lola**

**Merry December 21****st**


	3. flaming bridal store

**Please please review :0 I want to know what you think. The new demigods will be introduced in chapter 4 please PM me your own made up character! Or tell me in a review**

As we walked in a big flubbery lady opened the door for us.

"Would you like some candy/" she asked us holding out a tray of candy.

"yes please." Jessie said. Using her perfect manners.

"please look around." the lady said.

"I like this one. No this one!" mom said holding a long skinny white dress with a sparkly ribbon wrapped around twice at the waist and fell down to the bottom. It certainly was pretty.

"Mom its beautiful!" we all exclaimed. "I smell something burning." Allie said. We told her to be quiet but sure enough something was burning.

"I'll go complain." Jessie said. Jess walked up to the saleslady and explained the problem. The lady nodded a couple times. Then stretched her arms and wings appeared. And fire exploded from her body and she grew a lion's mane. "That would be me." she said and lunged at us. The whole room started burning. "Let's go!" I screamed.

We all ran. For the door. Mom grabbed the dress. "You'll have to pay for that." The weird mutated lady yelled.

We jumped in the car and quickly drove home.

…...

When we reached home we told Francisco the story. He didn't believe us. But Benny did.

Benny thought it was the coolest thing ever. But I was so scared I thought I was gonna poop myself like a little hamster.

I decided going to sleep would probably be the best thing. God I was wrong! I kept having a bad dream and then waking up. After the 3rd time of waking up I decided to go make some waffles. Waffles always made me feel better.

When I went back up to sleep I checked the time it was 5:30. There wasn't much use in going to sleep so I went on the computer. Francisco was already at work and Mom took the day off.

When I went to school my life was changed forever.

"Class we have a new student. His name is Rodger." rodger didn't really look a age but I believed her. I was so tired because I didn't get much sleep the night before.

We sat and learned. And I felt like dying.

The bell rang for recess. "Hey come here." Rogder said and took my hand. He pulled behind the building. "I hate to break you the news but you're a Demigod." he said. "Wait so my dads a god." I said. "Yeah pretty much." he said. "I'm going to take you some place safe for our kind. To a camp. Have monsters ever attacked you or anything like that." he said. "o my gosh yes! Wait a second you probley set that up! I'm not going with you your going to kill me!

"No I wont I swear on the river Styx." he said. "even ask your mom." he said. "Fine I will." I said and whipped out my phone and called her.

"mom?" I asked.

"ya." mom said.

"am I a demigod?/ this weird kid just told me I am.

"Yes I sent them for you go with them please." she said almost in tears. "I thought you would be fine but after last night. I knew you weren't safe anymore. If it hadn't burst into flames we'd probably be dead." she said. Now she was sobbing into the phone. It's ok mom it is." I said and hung up.

'Ok take me to the camp." I said. Not prepared for what was to happen.

**Thank you sooooo much for reading! If you are reading this you are really awesome : ) Please continue to read!**

**Lola**

**Merry Christmas! I hope your Christmas is filled with friends, family, good smells, and COOKIES!**

**Peace love and candy canes ; )**


	4. i sing like an angel

**Thanks for reading I'm introducing the new demigods**

**Alexandria/Alex- Poseidon **

**Gavin-Hephaestus **

**Macey-Aphrodite **

**Lydia-Hades**

**They are not mine they were created by Alexandriarulzforeva not me**

I followed Rodger. To a bright green car.

We hopped in. "Are you sure this is safe. Have you ever actually driven a car before?" I asked. Because he was probably only 12. "Ya dude I have a license." he said. "You're a kid how do you have a license?" I asked him. "Dude I'm 26." he said. "uh what?" I said confused. "I'm a satyr we grow differently ok." he said. Clearly aggravated. "K." I said still confused.

He was actually a pretty good driver. After a very, very, very long drive we got there.

I walked around a bit. 'There's the cabins." he said. There were a bunch of cabins all in a giant oval. "Which one am I in?" I asked. "don't know. Could be any. Depends on who you're dad is." he said. "could be Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Hades, Hephaestus, Hypnos, Aeolus, Boreas, anybody." he said. Counting on his fingers.

Theres Chiron. Go talk to him. Rodger said. I went to talk to him. He told me all about the camp. And how I would be claimed. And all that good stuff.

A girl dressed in all pink walked by. She looked really mean. "who's that?" I asked Rodger. 'That's Macey an Aphrodite girl." he said. "oh." I replied. Glad I wasn't going to be in that cabin.

I followed Rodger around all day. He told me about everything and everyone.

Finally it was the campfire time. 'go sit with the Hermes cabin. That'll be your cabin until you're claimed.' he said. Pointing to the Hermes kids.

'Hey I'm Hayley." I said. "Yeah we know all about you.' a girl said. "I'm Mallory Lane. I'm filling in on counselor till the Stoll's get back." she said. She seemed nice. She was about 14 with curly frizzy red hair. And about a MILLION freckles. "cool." I said and sat down. The Apollo cabin started singing. I loved to sing. Like really loved to. All of a sudden I got a weird feeling I should start singing. When the gutair solo started I sang. I sang really loud. But my voice sounded different. Like an Angel. I stopped. Then I started blurting out poems. What I thought. This is crazy. I knew I was embarrassing myself but I couldn't stop. Then a random spotlight came down on me. "your dads Apollo. You just got claimed." said a girl with dark hair with green streaks. She was wearing black nail polish and black lipstick. And was dressed in all black. I think Rodger told me her name was Lydia.

Woah. I thought. My dad's Apollo.

Me and my whole cabin walked to the cabin. It was bright gold! I instantly loved it and it felt like home. "Hi! I'm Ashley." said a girl. She had blond hair. Not as gold as mine but still gold. And hers was curly. Mine was straight. And she had brown eyes. "cool! You're like my sister I guess." I said. It was weird to think about it. All these kids girl my siblings. The thought was kind of scary.

Now I was like a normal kid. Sot of. But now I was excepted.

**Hope you liked! :D the rest of the new characters will come in the next chapter. I just didn't know where to put them in this one.**

**Lola**

**Merry Christmas ;) **


	5. my cabin mates ditch me

**Sorry I didn't update sooner I was really busy : )**

My first night could have been better. I could here the rain pounding the whole night. It wasn't pleasant. All of my siblings were nice so there was no problem there.

I woke up to find everyone gone. They ditched me. Great my second day and they've already ditched me. That didn't make me feel good.

I walked to the big house for breakfast. I didn't feel much like eating but I decided to go anyway. I didn't want to look stupid. I hoped there weren't any sport like stuff involved. I was really bad at sports. I once broke a girls nose playing volleyball in gym. She wasn't to thrilled about that and neither was I. after a while people just gave up on me. And after that I had to go to special ed. This year was my first year in special ed. I really didn't like it. I missed regular school. Even though I didn't fit in. I was a nerd. One of the biggest dorks in school. No on ever noticed me. I was invisible. At least here I had people to relate to. I mean sorta. So far it turned out no one liked me. I mean they didn't even wake me up. Hopefully things would change. I doubted it but hey I can still dream… right?

"Hey! Sorry we didn't wake you up you looked really peaceful." said Will Solace. Our head counselor.

"it's ok." I said lying.

"Great." he said smiling.

'I should probably introduce you to everyone." he said.

"That's Cameron." she was glowing practically her sparkling green eyes smiled.

'Ashley." the girl I met last night.

"drake." a slim guy with bronze eyes and skater boy blond hair.

"Kody." a girl with a blond pixie cut and dazzling purple eyes. She had nice eyebrows.

"Andy." a guy with black hair and blue eyes. He looked like royalty. But don't ask me why I thought that.

"Kelsey." a girl with shoulder length brown hair and a heart shaped face. She had really pretty blue eyes. Almost identical to mine.

"Brett and Bryce. There twins." they were really cut with spikey blond hair. And nice blue eyes.

"Cole." he looked really dirty. Well he had dark brown hair and awesome brown eyes that looked like chocolate.

"Amanda." she had long beautiful blonde hair. Her eyes were the color of cookie dough.

"Josh." he had light brown hair and like wow neon green eyes.

"And that's it." he said.

They all seemed nice. Hopefully I'd get acquainted with all of them in the future.

**Thanks for reading : ) please review**

**Lola **


	6. my clothes turn pink

**Hey guys I really appreciated all the reviews : ) hope you like this chapter**

I ate my breakfast in silence. Not really wanting to talk. Sometimes I was just so shy. I really regret not talking sometimes because then people think I'm even weirder then I am. I also hate when your at the hair cutting place and the lady asks you what school you go to. Talk about embarrassing. I always lied though.

I walked back to the cabin and sat in my bunk. I was the top one. My sister Kelsey was under me. Her bunk was filled with posters of Bruno Mars. Which was kinda awkward.

I decided to settle down and read Twilight. It was actually pretty good and I started to find myself addicted. I was definetly team Jacob. But Edward is awesome too.

"Hey girl! Snap out of it1 we gots to go to sword fighting. Oh and you gotta pick a weapon. Ca mon lets go" shouted Kody.

I nodded and bounded off after her. We met up with Ashley, Cameron, Kelsey, and Amanda. My new sisters. I sorta didn't like Amanda. I could tell she was whispering behind my back with Ashley. Who I thought was my so called friend.

"I want you to pick a weapon." said Cameron.

I felt connected to the arrows. They seemed more my forte then a sword. I'd probably end up stabbing myself on accident. That's how clumsy I was.

I like this one. I pointed to the neon green bow and arrow.

"cool." she said. Calmly. She handed it to me.

"You've chosen your weapon super star." she said smiling.

God, I was anything but a super star.

"Ya but I'm not a super star." I said.

"Hey in my world you are." she said. And we both laughed.

As I entered sword and shield my purple t-shirt and green jean material shorts turned pink. I looked to see who did it. I saw two girls laughing.

Macey and Drew. Two Aphrodite girls. Ugh I thought. How would I change them back. That's when I asked Cameron what cool stuff can Apollo kids do. She told me about how they could make every word a person say rhyme. It doesn't take long to figure out what I did.

I laughed at the amazing joke I did. Cam and Kody laughed two. They were now like the awesome sisters I never had. Ha ha sorry Jess sorry Allie you guys are still awesome. (some what)

"Don't take it personoly Macey and Drew can be really rude sometimes." I turned to see a short pretty girl dressed surprisingly dressy and classy. Not the stuff you would where at camp. Not the orange t-shirt everyone wore. (I didn't have mine yet don't judge me)

"Oh um.. Ok" alright what I said was really stupid I know this really nice girl finally talks to me and I just blow it by saying my most frequently used word. "um" I also use I don't know a lot when I get nervous.

"Hi, I'm Allison. My moms Aphrodite so I have to deal with them a lot." she sounded really upset when she said that. Glad I'm not in that cabin.

"Oh cool! I'm um.. Hayley.. Um.. I'm in the Apollo cabin. Um.. I mean my dads Apollo. Yuck I had very bad communication skills.

"Looks like someone has bad communication skills and needs to socialize more. Whadaya live in a box or something?" said a boy from behind me.

"He's mean just let it go or he'll tear you apart in capture the flag." Allison whispered in my ear. Her soft red hair touching my shoulder gently.

"Hey carrot head!" he yelled at Allison. "Looks like you've made a friend whose part lez."

What I thought where the heck did that come from he's gonna pay! But I was too stunned to speak.

"Looks like your partially gay. Is Eric your new boyfriend. Oh wait I don't think you broke up with Deonje yet!" she said. And she clapped hands with a girl who apparently heard our whole conversation.

"ha he's such an idiot." she said snickering.

"remember last week.' said the girl. And they both broke out into laughter.

"Hayley this is Ebony! Shes my friend. Her dad is Hermes." I remembered her from when I first arrived.

'awesome." I said.

When in doubt say awesome.

At least I made a couple friends right?

"Hey guys lets go play Hayley Barbie in my cabin. I'll dress you up reall cute."

And together at free time we went off to play Hayley Barbie. I was kind of scared.

**Thanks so much for reading**

**Please review**

**Have an awesome 2011 : )**

**Next chapter I start capture the flag! and… a prophecy is given and a quest awaits! Please tell me what you want to happen and what you want the quest to be about! : )**

**Peace out**

**Lola**


	7. i get turned into a Hayley Barbie

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy : )**

Oh gods Hayley Barbie did not turn out well.

They kept dressing me up in all these sparkly dresses. And Allison kept talking about how she wants to be a fashion designer. And Ebony did my nails. (ebony is not very artistic so it doesn't take long to figure out how that turned out)

I looked at myself in the mirror. What had they done! I thought to myself.

"awesome guys" I said trying to hide my displeasure. But of course Ebony caught on.

" O my gosh I'm sorry! Your nails look like they were done by a 3 year old." she said. Almost in tears.

She was very emotional I guess.

"you think." I said sharply. Surprised by my sharp words she hung her head lowly.

"I'm sorry." I said trying to comfort her.

"Its ok Hay, I understand." she said forcing a smile.

"I'll get the remover." Allison said in her loud bossy voice. I really couldn't stay mad at them. They were just to nice. Gosh I was being a cold hearted beast. I finally make some friends and then I be mean. I decided to plan on being nicer in the future.

"who was that on rude boy?" I asked them.

"Oh that was Nolan. He's such an idiot. By the looks of it he's probably totally insecure. He's a son of Ares you know. God of war. Most of them are mean. supposedly." Allison said while removing the polish of my nails.

"oh he defiantly seemed like a jerk to me." I said

"and by the way, this just had me wondering when you mentioned there names, whose Eric and Deonje?' I asked her.

"Eric is a son of Athena and deonje is son of Hephaestus. They were the first names that popped into my head." she said.

"oh come on Allison we all know you had a huge crush on Eric. It's pretty obvious." ebony said giggling.

I laughed to. I wanted to see who this Eric guy was. We all started to break out in uncontrollable laughter for some strange reason we couldn't stop ourselves.

"ugh who let them in?" I heard a voice say. It was Drew.

"Beats me." said Macey who followed her in.

'I did." said Allison.

"ugh I'm sick of you doing that!" Drew yelled.

"Well your not counseler anymore so you cant tell me what to so!" she yelled.

"ya well I'm still your older sister."

Sister I thought. How could the two possibly be related. They were so different.

"Well maybe I don't care." Allison said. Spilling the polish remover all over me. I sqealed at the cold feel of it.

"I'll be going now." said ebony. And she left quietly.

I decided I should to I really didn't want to be in the middle of it. "I'll be going to I said and swiftly left the room.

I headed back to my cabin. It was awfully cold for June. I desperately wanted my warm bright pink jacket.

But at least it didn't take long to get back to my cabin.

"Hayley we've missed you where the heck were you?" Kody asked.

"In the Aphrodite cabin with Allison and Ebony my new friends." I said.

"oh." she said. She looked kinda disappointed that I chose them over her.

"we have to go do capture the flag." said Bryce from his bunk.

"Ya we'll be late." Brett agreed.

So we all hussled down. I was panicking really panicking that Nolan would kill me. A thought sparked into my mind. What if I just stayed out of the way. Either way I was gonna get pulverized.

**I'm actually gonna do capture the flag and the prophecy stuff next chapter. Cuz I didn't think the Hayley Barbie part would be so long.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter : )**

**Stay warm**

**Be happy**

**Please review**

**Tell me what you want to happen**

**Until next time**

**Lola**


	8. i nearly die

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 8 : )**

We walked out weapons ready. I could picture it in my mind already I fall and I accidently stab myself and die. Or Nolan will pulverize me. Either way I will probably die so my thoughts weren't exactly happy at the moment.

Oh gods Nolan was on the other team! He was staring at me. His eyes going back and forth from me to some other guys from the Iris cabin. Butch and Mac. I was seriously scared. I thought I was gonna poop myself like a little hamster. My toungue was dry. I really wanted pink lemonade but I shook that thought away. I really needed to focus. badly.

We all started charging. Except me.

"crap." I said quietly. My shoe was untied. If I stopped someone would probably hurt me. I decided to hide behind a tree. It was better then risking my life. At least I thought so.

"Hayley! Let's go get moving!" yelled Drake my brother screaming his head off.

I found a different tree. And stayed there for the rest of the game. Thank gods I didn't see Nolan around. He must've been guarding. But at least I saved my own butt from stitches. Cause I was not in the mood for a trip to the E.R. yeah been there done that. I hit my head on a diving board when I was 7. They were playing the movie Tarzan while they stitched my head up.

Everyone kept telling me nice job. And clapping my hand even though I did absolutely nothing. But I wasn't going to tell them that.

We all went to the campfire. We had sing along with Apollo cabin. So basicly I was supposed to sing. I wouldn't say my voice is good so I was expecting someone to throw a tomato at me or something like that.

We all started singing We R Who We R by Ke$ha. I don't really know where that came from but oh well I like that song. Right in the middle of it Macey and Drew turned my outfit pink again. I was really fed up with them. This time I noticed there was another girl with them. She had brown hair and green streaks in it. She had way to much makeup on to the point where she looked like an alien. I myself never wore a lot of makeup except for a little mascara now and then I mean I was only 7th grade. She looked around my age where Drew looked like 15.

'who's the girl talking with Drew and Macey?" I asked Amanda. As much as I disliked her she was next to me.

"Why should I tell you? Ugh my life was perfect before you came." she said.

I wondered what was her problem. She was as annoyed as I got when I kept getting bit by a fly last summer. (that was awful trust me)

I leaned to my right to ask Andy. he kind of scared me cause he looked like 18.

"oh that's Mint Meere. A bit of a snob if you ask me." he said.

"thanks a bunch." I said. Whenever I said that it made me think of a bunch of grapes. Dunno why though.

I stared at her. Then she noticed and said something to Macey. They started laughing. I noticed my clothes were still pink.

Then Macey started changing them from normal to pink back and forth. Ok I had it with those girls.

Rachel the oracle stood u[p and green smoke came from her mouth. Then she spoke

_8 halfbloods will journey far_

_Following a bright star_

_It will take then to where there ancestors once lived_

_Gifts shall be received_

_Fire and sky shall rise_

_So will the beautiful and the wise_

_They will answer the death cries_

_One shall be lost at sea_

_One of sun you must believe_

_One will fall underground_

_A hero shall be found_

_They will journey back home_

_With the the gifts they had to deliver from the monsters who shall quiver_

_1 will die_

_1 will be lost but 1 shall be found_

_Remember the giant mound_

Then she sat down. I thought about it one of the sun. could that possibly be me? Mmmhmm I wondered. Everyone started discussing the matter. I knew it wasn't me. I mean how could it be… Right?

**How'd you like?**

**I hope my poetry was good : )**

**And duh you know Hayley will be in the quest : )**

**I think the demigods will be**

**Hayley**

**Macey**

**Allison**

**Alexandria**

**Gavin**

**Brendon**

**Mason**

**Please review**

**Lola**


	9. i get chosen against my will

**Hey guys! Please read and then review that will make me happy **

**Note: this is before the Lost Hero**

I kept thinking about how it could be me.

"ok, we need 8 very brave volunteers. Looks like we need a Hephaestus camper." he said

Everyone raised there hands.

"Gavin I saw your hand up first." they all high-five him.

He had caramel colored eyes and shaggy brown hair.

'let's see we also need… sky. We seem not to have a Zeus camper here so any Aeolus campers up to it?" There wasn't many of them.

"Mason you seem just right." Mason had stunning blue eyes and awesome blackish brown hair.

"I think we need an Aphrodite and a Athena?" he said.

All the Athena's raised there hands. I figured he would choose Annabeth. But he didn't.

"Brendon." he said.

No Aphrodite's raised there hands. But then to my surprise Macey did!

"Macey, what a surprise!" he said with a big smile.

"One of Sun must mean Apollo." he said.

They all raised there hands except me.

"Miss Hayley why arent you raising your hand?"

"I'm scared." it slipped too fast.

All the Aphrodite's laughed at me except Allison and maybe two others.

"Well this quest could sure make you brave."

"I know that." I said. I could feel my cheeks going red.

"It would do you well to be in the quest."

"Um no."

'Well to bad because I have chosen you."

All my sibs looked really mad. If it was up to me I would kill to trade places with them. And what really sucked was I was with Macey. Oh gods she was gonna make this miserable.

"Looks like were going to need 3 more heroes. Any volunteers." everyone raised there hand.

"Nolan, Belle, and Allison." he said.

Yes! Allison was coming. We smiled at each other. Who was Belle? Hopefully she would be nice. But for some reason I figured she would be Macey's friend. Yikes.

**Yes I know it was short but I didn't want to start the quest in this chapter so I figured it would be a good place to stop.**

**Please review and make me happy : )**

**Until next time**

**Lola**


	10. I get a pegasus named Big Ears

_Hey Guys! Enjoy this chapter please_

_**If you haven't noticed yet panicking seems to be one of my hobbies.**_

_**Ok here I was going on my first quest. Gosh I seriously should've stood in the back. I knew I would be the one to die. That's probably why Chiron and Mr. D. put me on the quest. So they wouldn't lose a valuable person. And its not difficult to see I'm not valuable.**_

_**Ok another bad thing is that I was on the quest with my two least favorite people. Yay me. Macey and Nolan. I was probably going to use Allison as a body guard the whole time. And I'd probably have to live with wearing my clothes pink. Yuck.**_

"_**we have to pack." Allison said.**_

"_**I'll meet you by the big House." she said and headed toward the Aphrodite cabin.**_

_**I walked towards my cabin. Everyone was glaring at me. It was pretty obvious they were jealous. If it was up to me they could take my place. But unfortunately it wasn't up to me.**_

"_**Hey. Everyones mad at you so don't do anything else just grab your stuff and go." Cameron said pushing me towards my bunk. Amanda was giving me the stare down. She was started to freak me out. **_

"_**so you made the quest. Your going to die. You do realize that right?" Amanda said. Moving her beautiful flowing blond hair out of her face. Her cookie dough eyes staring strait into mine.**_

"_**Yes I do know that. If you havent noticed I'm not stupid." I said in a tone I never used.**_

"_**Oh well your ignorant and clumsy." she said.**_

"_**well your sly and devious."**_

"_**thank you." she said and stomped out of the cabin.**_

"_**You seriously should just ignore her." said Josh patting me on the shoulder. **_

"_**alright I guess I could do that." I really wanted to ignore her trust me. Its just I have this natural instant that tells me to say something back. One of my not so awesome qualities.**_

_**I trudged to the Big House moving as fast as my feet could take me. Kody following at my tail. I pretended not to notice her.**_

_**Finally I reached my destination. I saw Allison waiting there. Next to Drew and Mint Mere. Mint was giggling. I figured at me.**_

'_**All right. I have decided we should travel on Pegasus.'" said Macey trying to take charge.**_

_**I had never ridden a Pegasus. For yesterday was my first day. I looked up into the sky. The stars were shining. I figured that we had to follow the brightest one.**_

"_**Here you can take this one." Mason said smiling. I smiled back.**_

"_**His name is Big Ears.' he said smiling again.**_

_**I looked at his ears. They were extremely big. Like wowza big. Like abnormal big. Like I'm seeing a monkey surfing on a banana big.**_

"_**Hey Dude." The Pegasus thing said.**_

"_**Um Hi.' I said.**_

"_**Dude you better treat me like I'm your last chocolate chip cookie you'll ever eat. No wait like the sausage cheese you got from England that you want to save forever. (I have a sausage cheese from my hotel in England and it is a piece of cheese wrapped up with the ends tied its awesome)**_

"_Whats a sausage cheese?" I asked._

"_Dude you've never lived till you had a sausage cheese. Just treat me with respect." _

_Just my luck I get the weirdest Pegasus who probably worships sausage cheese._

"_Ha you got Big Ears! He dosent even fly right. You do know he's blind in one eye right?" said Brendon forcing back laughter._

"_No one ever mentioned it. I said my teeth clenched together._

"_Oh well good luck with him he's really difficult to fly. And just to let you know he likes wild rice." he said._

_Wild rice? I thought only I would get a Pegasus who loves wild rice._

"_Thanks." I said and saddled him up._

_**I hope you liked it!**_

_**If you ever go to England ask for sausage cheese!**_

_**Its one amazing package of happiness**_

_**Lola **_


	11. as the donut crumbles

**Hey guys! I have really been enjoying writing this I hope you've had as much fun reading as I have been writing : )**

By the time _I_ finished saddling Big Ears up everyone else was done. Let's put it this way saddling up a horse is not one of my talents. Come to think of it I don't really have a talent unless you call being a dork one or getting yourself in the most embarrassing things or.. You get the idea.

"Are you almost done?" Brendon asked twiddling with his thumbs.

"Yup I'm almost… done!" I said and tightened it for the last time and hopped on. I thought I was successful but as I hopped on the saddle tilted to the left and fell underneath the horse and saw stuff I really with I hadn't just to let you know Big Ears is a boy.

I heard giggling from everyone. I grunted a weird sound that sounded like a pig trying to poop. I heard silence. Then a loud giggle came from Belle who I realized was definetly not going to be my friend.

"I gotcha." said Mason jumping off his Pegasus to help me. He didn't really jump he jumped with _style._ But then I realized his dad was Aeolus. And those kids can fly or jump in style. If I attempted jumping in style I break my face which does not seem fun. At all.

"thanks." I said quietly. His blue eyes stared at me. I could feel my face burning. He flew gracefully back to his Pegasus.

Lucky! I thought. His Pegasus wasn't deformed. Or liked wild rice. Pfft.

"Lets get a move on I think I see the star!" said Nolan. I really hated that boy.

"We would have been super far if Hayley wasn't as slow as a snail. Or a dumb as a… dumb thing to fall off her Pegasus." Said Macey in her annoying voice. I looked down at my clothes to see if I was wearing my camp shirt. But no the orange shirt had turned pink. Whoopdy doo.

Everyone's Pegasus started running and then flying. But lucky me was left in the dust.

"Fly Fly!" I shouted.

"Not till I get myself some wild rice." he said.

"You wont be getting any wild rice till you fly!" I screamed.

"All right.' he said.

"you ok down there Hayley?" shouted Gavin from above.

"Totally!" I said giving him a thumbs up.

Woah flying was awesome! Except for the fact that I had a Pegasus whpo was complaining over the fact that I wouldn't give him wild rice.

I looked ahead and I saw a beautiful star. It looked so close yet so far.

We were flying for hours! I couldn't even keep my eyes open. How long is this going to take? It sure felt like forever.

4 more hours.

It was morning the star was gone. We had to take a rest break.

"how was the flight?" allison asked as she hopped of her perfect Pegasus that I wished I had so badly.

"awful." I said grumpily.

"Aww come on don't be a grumpy dwarf." said Allison who must've had vault before flying cause she didn't seem at all tired.

And for the record what she said really offended me. Sure I was grumpy but a dwarf a dwarf! I knew I was small but I wasn't a dwarf. Sorry just wanted to make that clear.

"I'm not a dwarf. Its my Pegasus can we please change?' I asked with some fake enthusiasm in my voice.

"Noooo way." Allison said.

"Here have a donut." she said trying to get my mind off the Pegasus thing.

"ooh is dat wild rice?" yelled Big Ears from behind me.

'NO THAT IS NOT WILD RICE!" I yelled with all the voice inside me.

"and yes please." I said to Allison.

"You can pick which one." she said.

"Alright." I said looking into the bag of donuts I picked one up with white frosting and it fell apart. Just my luck. Half of it rolled to the floor. A Pegasus galloped by knocked off my feet the good half of the donut in my hand flew out of my hand and he gobbled it up.

Everyone snickered.

"I'm ok." I said quietly my face burning. I held back tears.

"You pick.' I said.

"good choice." she said and picked one with purple frosting which was awesome! And to top that it didn't crumble!

But then I thought of Big Ears and how I'd have to ride him again. Suppose I fall off while riding. I shuddered.

**I hope you like her luck just keeps getting worse!**

**Please give me ideas! I'd love to hear them**

**Lola**


	12. i go mud diving

**Chapter 12**

**Note: Hayley turned 13**

"Hayley! Lets go!' yelled Mason for I was all tangled up in the saddle.

"Sorry its not my fault I'm mentally challenged!" I yelled and worked really fast.

I saw allison swoop down tie it in 4 seconds flat. she sure had man hands for an Aphrodite girl.

I rose into the air on big ears and felt that magical feeling that I felt before. I told Big ears to fly up towards the others. But Big Ears is sort of an Obese horse so you get the idea. Actually not sort of he is obese.

"Hey guys I think the whole where our ancestors once lived would be Greece.' said Gavin.

"Totally." Nolan and Mason said at the same time.

I figured that they were right.

Ya baby! I just flew past Brendon and his Pegasus.

Sorry I really wanted to mention that so you see I'm not that much of an idiot.

many hours later.

We take a break 2 hours away from Greece.

We land our Pegasus's in dry dirt. Except I land in the mud.

"Woah Big Ears woah!" I yelled fearing I might fall. We landed sbout 20 feet from the others so big Ears walked up the hill. And to make things worse he slipped and of course that means I get a face plant straight into the mud.

'Oh my gods Hayley!" yelled Belle snickering with Macey talking about how much of a dork I am.

"Let's go into the coffee shop." said Brendon leading the way to safety.

Yes I thought. I'm gonna clean myself up!

Me and Allison went into the bathroom and we cleaned up. Well I cleaned myself while she put some chapstick on.

As I hopped back on Big Ears he started gaining momentum before I was even on. I gripped the saddle and slipped right off into the mud. Then he jumped into the air while I was hanging on to the part where your feet go in on a saddle. I started screaming my head off.

"Hayley hold on I'm going to help you." Yelled Mason.

"dude why help her she's an idiot?" yelled Nolan so I could hear. I thought about letting go after I heard those words. Obviously I wasn't wanted in this world I was just a 13 year old nobody. With noone in this world who cared about me.

Mason snapped me back into reality by helping me back up. Thank the Lord!

I started drifting off into a sleep. Hopefully Big Ears would know where he was going.

"Hayley! Hayley! Were here!" Yelled Allison right in my ear.

'God child I think I just went deaf!" I said. And that made her giggle.

So what do we do now?" I asked her seriously unsure of what was to come.

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Bye Bye**

**Oh and Please Review!**

**Lola 3**


	13. i almost die getting coffee

**Thanks so much for the reviews! 8 )**

**Sorry I havent updated in a while I was really bust with gymnastics!**

**And homework **

**I placed 3****rd**** on floor**

**5****th**** on vault**

**9****th**** on beam**

**Nutin on bars 8( **

**And 9****th**** all around 8) **

"Well we are stopping in this coffee shop to take a break and then were gonna sleep today until night." she said smiling.

"Awesome so can we get coffee or something?" I asked. I could feel my mouth was dry. And my head was pounding a headache had erupted right in the middle of my temple.

"Well duh!" she said.

"Yum yum in my tum." I said laughing at how funny I sounded.

She just stared at me weirdly.

We all walked into the coffee shop. A ugly lady was chewing gum behind the counter.

'can I help yas" she said. Her hair was atrocious! I'm not a hair stylist or anything but you can trust me on this one.

'gods, her hair is like a nest! What do you think you could find in their?' Brendon asked me a mortified look on his face.

"a bird maybe?' I said. He snickered which turned into laughter.

"Yas think I'm funny? Cause I'm not funny kids." she said. Her nails tapping the counter.

"oh my gods of course you can help us! I'd like a non salted carmel hot chocolate but hold the whipped cream and I'd like it heated at exactly 110 degrees." said Macey butting her way up there.

"Could ya be anymore specific kid?" the lady said sarcastically.

"The rest a yas?" she asked. Staring at me. I noticed her eyes were red. And that her name was Mildred. I once had an great aunt named Mildrid but sadly she died. All I remember was she had stomach problems and to my knowledge she had an infinite supply of gasx. She carried it everywhere.

'Monster." Brendon whispered quietly. "pass it on." he added. And I did but to my dismay I had to tell Nolan.

"Get out my ear creep! You do know wax isn't worth anything?" he said fiercly.

"Ya I do know that I learned it in kindergarten! I also learned to be nice to others. Lokks like somebody should've been in the slow group!" I said.

Whoop whoop nice comeback from me!

"Ya dork butt oi did learn I just didn't listen."

"Because your ears were too filled with wax?" I said.

"break it up guys!" said Mason. I looked at my feet but my eyes wondered to Mason's. he had abnormally large feet.

"Oh my gods Hayley, Nolan order already!" yelled Belle who Had a sharp toungue and was VERY impatient.

I noticed the lady eyes grew redder and redder. She Was staring to freak me out big time.

'Is she ok?" I asked Allison.

"No Hayley she's fine she's from candy land and she's ,met the sugarplum fairy! Of course she's not ok she's a monster." she said.

"Watchas? Did you say monster little girly?" she said blowing a bubble.

"No mam." said Allison. Belle started giggling.

"Shut up! And flames sprouted from her eyes right past Belle.

"Woah!" she screamed and ran behind Macey.

"Get off!" yelled Macey.

Weird gum lady shot a couple more flames out of her eyes. I nearly had a stroke.

"I got this." yelled Gavin. I wondered how he had it but I kept my mouth shut.

I saw the fire go threw him. WHAT THE HECK HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN!

"Gavin be careful!" shouted Mason and a ball of fire went right past my face.

"I got her!" Gavin screamed. I realized he'd just sliced her head off.

"you go girl!" I shouted in my big black girl voice. No one laughed.

"I'm a dude Hayley in case you havent noticed." he said his big brown eyes staring me down.

"oh whoops." I said realizing my mistake thank gods Mason laughed at it. But I'm not sure if he was laughing at the joke or at me. I was gonna take my chances that he was laughing at my stupidity.

"Never seen that kind before. I don't even think that its Greek." said Brendon.

"Yipers it was huge!" said Nolan. "to bad Gav you couldn't have fought her off faster." he added rudely.

"Whoa whoa whoa Gavin just like totally saved our lives! shouldn't we all be thankful!" I added.

"Ya Hayley's right!" said Allison.

"For once." I heard someone whisper. I think it was Macey but I don't know who.

"Oh gods I hope tomarrow isn't like that." I said to myself

**Thanks for reading**

**[please review**


	14. Girl talk and Dorito gas

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! 8) every time I get a review I smile 8) anywhoooo heres the next chapter it was super fun to write

**I awoke to the noise of snoring. Not your everyday basic snoring. No, it was like wowza snoring. Like a lawn mower. Dang! Belle can snore. **

"**Allisooon!" I moaned. Dang again! That girl is a heavy sleeper. I'm not the violence type. Trust me the only fight I ever got in was with my sister and we were just like throwing Barbies. Believe me a Barbie hand poking you in the eye does not feel awesome. But anyway like I was saying I'm not the violent type but I decided to kick her in the shin. I kicked and pow my toe hurt. Badley. Owwie.**

"**My gods Hayley what the Hades are you doing?" Allison asked.**

"**Um I… iwoke you up so you could here Belle's extremely annoying snore." I said and it all sounded pretty stupid when the words escaped my mouth.**

"**So you woke me up?" she said.**

"**Ya… Oh crap." I groaned.**

"**What is it now?" **

"**I don't feel so good I think it was the Doritos I ate those make me gassy." I burped.**

"**Oh no your gas is worse then my dogs decaying breath!" she groaned.**

"**Hey!" I pouted "How the pigs do you know that?" I asked.**

"**How the pigs?" she snickered. "And you fell asleep before me so ya while you were asleep me Macey and Belle had to evacuate the tent." she said**

"**How loveley I always knew I had to have a talent at something." I added.**

"**Whoop di doo! You have a talent at making people wanna barf with your farts. You should enter a competition." she said half laughing.**

"**I know right.' we both burst into giggles. Then we continued talking ;like we were old friends. Then I painted myself a picture in my mind of us 80 years old talking at bingo. Ahhh the magic of friendship.**

**Finally we both drifted off to sleep. Before I left planet Earth I prayed my farts would be juicy. Yum.**

****

**I woke up with a horrible cramp in my neck worse then the time I fell asleep on a hanger. Oh gods that was awful I had to play stick hockey in gym with my neck all crooked. Yup I fell over bout fifty times.**

**I looked around and noticed everyone was gone. I stepped outside our marvelous tent I put up and saw everyone saddling up there pegasuses. Even mine was done thanks to the handiwork of Gavin.**

**I couldn't believe it we were finally in Greece. From an iris message Chiron told us to visit the Parthenon. Apparently he had a vision.**

"**To the Parthenon!" Mason yelled. And we all marched to the Parthenon. Ya you guys should know me by now that I was freaking out.**

**Thanks so much for reading. I'm thinking about doing parts from other characters POVs but I'm nor sure yet please tell me what you think and what you want to happen remember people reviews only take like 5 seconds so why not make someone happy**

**Your somewhat friend,**

**Lola**


	15. Snake ladies how do they shampoo

**Hey guys!**

_**Author's note: **_**This chap is gonna b action filled please tell me if I should do it from different characters POVs I'm pretty sure I'm gonna write a sequel and that one will definetly b from other POVs I'm wondering if u guys r getting tired of Hayley's POV…**

**Please Enjoy 8) **

**Hehe the gorgons are coming**

Well my adventure to the Parthenon didn't go as planned… I stumbled on a rock and then there was this stupid annoying fly. I tried to swat it but I accidently slapped Nolan instead. Then he chased me all over. I may be stupid but I am a fast child. Then I fell on a bald guy and the bald guy sweared at me and then he left and now my eye is a lovely shade of purple and so are the bruises all over the rest of my fricken body.

"Are you all right Hay? Your lip is bleeding pretty bad now." Brendon said. Awww! I thought. How sweet he cares.

"Totally." I said. Trying to seem all tough. My sister Jessie always tried that but it worked on her I just looked like a pile of dung.

"Well welcome to the Parthenon." Mason said.

"We walked exactly 3.2 miles!" said Brendon who was all excited for knowing that.

"Shut up dweeb I wanna get this over with and get back to camp." Nolan said to brendon.

Ugh that boy was giving me heart trouble when I was only 13. I always knew I would die young…

"Is it just me or does it smell like burnt rubber?" asked Belle who was filing her long nails. She was blowing her dark brown hair away from her face as she filed.

"It does Belle nice work?.. Or its me." said Gavin. Gavin had a tendency to make things burn.

We all entered the Parthenon it was beautiful. I suck at Greek stuff (thats surprising I know) but I think it was dedicated to Athena. Brendon's mom.

No one was there. But I spotted a lady in the back with a turbin over her face actually not one a couple.

"Mason who are they." I said pointing to them.

"Yuck gorgons whatever you do guys DO NOT look them in the eyes or they will turn you to stone." he said.

"I think we should test it on Hayley just to make sure you're right." She said and high-fived Belle. Ugh those girls were really pushing my buttons.

"Nobody gets tested. Am I clear?" he said looking directly at Macey who just nodded her head.

"Woah woah wait!" I yelled.

"What now Hayley/" Nolan asked sarcastically.

"They have snakes for hair!" I half asked half exclaimed.

"Yes, so be careful!" he snapped. Clearly annoyed by my questions.

I figured the epic fight seen was coming. This is normally the part where I should hide. And you guessed it that's what I did. Chiron and Mr. D putting me up to this, well lets just say I think there a little messed up in the noodle if you ask me.

Ya so I hid watched them fight yada yada yada. They got a weird little box so ya that's how my day went… they all died… sorry had to throw that in there… not my friends the gorgons.

**I know it was pretty lame… sorry just wanted to finish fast**

**Later**

**Lola**

**Please review**

**JUSTIN BIEBER!**

**Please review and if you wanna see Beastly add a * in the review**


	16. Belle opens up

_**Hey sorry for the lame chapter last time hopefully this one will be better**_

_**To be honest I'm kinda anxious to get this over with**_

_**1 the prophecy I wrote sucks**_

_**2 I already wrote the 2**__**nd**__** story aka the sequel**_

_**3 the prophecy sucks**_

_**Well here it goes anyways…**_

"_What are these supposed to be anyway?" Belle asked._

"_I don't know they look ancient though." said Brendon._

"_I've tried everything every tool to get these stupid things open." said Gavin a lot of swears followed but mama would be mad if I said them. 8) _

"_Why don't you use you're teeth that's how I open a lot of stuff.' I said trying to be helpful._

'_you're going to open a metal box with you're teeth?" Gavin asked me._

"_Oh I thought we were talking about like a packet of crackers." I said. Which was true I normally don't listen to people._

"_Do you ever listen?" Belle asked me._

'_Yes I do I am very passionate about TV. I listen to that." the guys cracked up but Belle kept a strait face. She always seemed pressure._

_Secretly I felt bad for Belle, stuck in the Hermes cabin she had been there for a whole year and still not claimed. She didn't seem bad just it seemed like she wanted to be cool around Macey. I still hadn't figured her out but I was determined to._

"_Great news guys! Chiron Iris messaged me saying a ship is coming for us." Mason said._

"_Yes! No more Big Ears!" I said. The guys cracked up again. Apparently I was very humorous to them. Belle even laughed at that one._

"_Haha you have a retarded horse that's so lame." Macey said._

"_Shut up Macey she just has bad luck, and man its hilarious." Gavin said defending me._

"_Lets get away from these losers Belle." she said grabbing belle from the arm. It seemed as if Belle didn't want to go. Ya I left a mark in her world! I feel so appreciated!_

_We waited for the ship which took forever we played little games like Simon says and charades lets put it this way Brendon won with his genius abilities._

'_Ya the ships here. Lets have a boat party!" Yelled Mason and Gavin. _

"_no way we have to finish this quest." said Brendon._

"_Your glasses are a little off dude." said Gavin._

"_Belle come here." I said. I took Belle into one of the cabins._

"_Let's talk."_

'_Why?' she asked._

"_I need answers." I said. "Why do you pick on me?" I asked._

"_because you're lame." she said snootily._

"_ya I can understand that, but you want to impress Macey right?" I said_

"_Well I hope I'm an Aphrodite girl but I don't think I am I want to make the best of it before I'm claimed." she said._

"_Tell me a bit about your backround I want to understand you more." I said. Ya baby I was getting deeper._

"_You really want to know? Well, my parents died when I was 2, I was at an orphanage up until I was 5. They kicked me out because I did strange things. My demigod stuff monsters came when I was so young only 5. I had to fend for myself out in the streets of Chicago. It was difficult but one day I found a tuba In a trash can I learned how to play and I made money from playing. One day a lady asked me if I was an orphan, apparently I was the most adorable thing to her. She took me home with her and bought me really nice things. I stayed with her for a year. When I was 9 the lady died in a bus accident. Her butler took me back to the orphanage/foster home place. One day I checked my foster moms paperwork I found out that my mom gave me up. Sadly she was 17 when she gave me up. In the letter there was a picture of her. She was going to have an abortion __**authors note: I hate abortions they are wrong! **__but my dad begged her not to. I don't even think my dad has a cabin here, otherwise wouldn't he have claimed me? Well so this is what she wrote in the letter I looked at it so many times I memorized it._

_Dear Ellie Hotch Foster Home for girls,_

_Thank you for taking my daughter, her father named her Belle, which of course I think is wrong because once you name it you become attached to it. Please do not speak of anything to my daughter nothing about what her father said about the abortion. Please treat her with kindness and respect by all means if you like you can change her name because I really don't care I want absolutely nothing to do with her. Never say that I Penny Wendall dropped her off or anything. Only say that her last name is Wendall. Thank you. Here I have enclosed a picture of myself which you may give to her in memory of me._

_Sincerely, _

_Penny Wendall._

_So one day at school my friend Esperella a satyr took me to camp half blood and I have been in the stupid Hermes cabin ever since. I don't know why Chiron chose me for this quest. I'm just a stupid wart."_

'_No your not!" I said._

"_I am."_

"_Wow harsh story." I said sympathetically._

"_I know well I'm gonna go bye." she said and then left._

_My determination did pay off! thank you god of detirmination whoever you are! _

_**I hope you enjoyed it this was one of my favorite chapters to write actually! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Remember to review!**_

_**Lola**_


	17. I think Poseidon was a little grumpy

**Yay that chapter went well! Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 17... I cant believe its getting so long! Thanks to all u people who have stuck with Hayley this long…I luv u!**

The sea was beautiful. Poseidon must've been in a good mood cause the waves weren't to strong. I prayed last night cause you know my farts smell bad well when I'm sea sick it ain't pretty, lemme just tell ya that.

"Hey!" Belle said. She hugged me which was kinda awkward cause I never thought we'd be friends but my intensive awesomeness must've been to much… Sorry when you are as much of a loser like me complimeting yourself makes you feel better. Like chicken noodle soup when you are sick…. Hayley you are the butter to my bread, the brain to my head, the sun to my sky, the tears to my cry, the egg to my nog, the pimple to my nose. Why thank you Hayley! You should give it a try honestly.

"Oh heey Bella dancarella!" I said awkwardly.

"Don't you dare call me that!" she snapped.

"Do not worry mere seedling I will not forget that." I said.

"Awesome…isn't this fun the ocean breeze ah I luv it." Belle said her Blond hair going crazy in the wind. She looked like the picture of her mom that I saw. The one belle sttole from her foster mom. Gee what a tough life, I was grateful for my mom, Jessie, Allie, Benny, and even pork loving Francisco.

"I know its so peaceful, hey maybe you're a daughter of Poseidon?" I asked.

"Maybe but I don't like have a calling or whatever to water. I'm a horrible fighter, I honestly have no clue who my dad is." she said wearily.

"Don't worry we'll figure it out I promise."

"Thanks Hayley, you're the best you are a much better friend then Macey." she said the Belle scampered off.

I wondered of looking for Ashley, but she was nowhere to be found. Oh gods, where was that child. I couldn't find her so I went out to look at the waves. They were suddenly getting bigger and more powerful looking. The winds were stronger to. This is normally the time when I would run and hide, but I stood there dead in my tracks. Hayley come on! I thought to myself but I couldn't move. I saw this stuff in the movies. The idiot people who just stand there and then get hit by the car. Oh Jesus Christmas! Run!

I giant evil communist looking wave came over me, I almost fell off the ship. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone come I couldn't make out their face though.

"Hayley run!" I stopped and looked it was…Nolan! Whoa holy crawdads that was a shocker. Totally not expecting that.

I was to astonished to make a sound.

"Run you stupid butt head lets go! I'm not going to let you die. If you're committing suicide cause of what I said then I'm sorry, if not go stick pins in your eyes." he said. Still I stood like a idiot person.

He ran up and tried to pick me up. But a huge wave came and pulled us down, I grabbed on to something, I really don't know what but something, uh oh Nolan wasn't holding on to me and he fell to the water.

"Nolan!' I screamed. I jumped in after him. Even if he did call me names I didn't care I wasn't going to let him die. See people I can be courageous in a situation where I have to be.

I swam around screaming his name. the water was pulling me under, oh gods I was drowning, I slowly sank under. 30 seconds past by I was till under struggling to breathe. that's when someone pulled me up.

"Mason?" I choked. The water still wild.

He didn't speak he just grabbed me and pulled me through the water he climbed up the ladder on the edge of the ship. And then he took me inside.

"Where's Nolan? Did you save him already?" I asked.

"What Nolan fell in too!" with that mason dashed back out there.

Everyone gathered around me saying our you ok yada yada yada.

A couple minutes later Mason came back.

'no sign of him, I think we lost him." he came and sat down by Ashley. We all burst into tears. None of us had been close to him but losing him was like losing a evil brother. The one that torments you but you love him. We sat like that for 10 minutes until Macey stood up.

"The prophecy said one will be lost at sea.' she said.

"Macey's right." Brendon says. "But it never says he will die."

"It also said one will be found. Probably Nolan." Gavin said cheerfully.

"But it says at the end one will be lost at the end." Belle added.

"Oh gods she's right. It also says one will fall underground." Mason added.

"it says one will die." I said and we all gasped. We did not want to die!

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Lola**


	18. I have a beautiful dream

**Hey guys! Last chapter was kinda sad… poor Nolan! Nolan reminds me of my brothers my little brother Dylan torments me with words and my older brother Trevor tortures me with actions. Dylan is way worse and he is 10!**

**Note: I am going to rewrite the first chapters in 1****st**** person!**

**Chapter 18**

Tonight sucked. My dreams were torturing me saying it was my fault Nolan was missing. It basically was since I hadn't gone back with him. It touched me that Nolan actually cared about me! You would think I'd be glad he was gone but he was like the horrible brother I never had. All I had was Benny and he is 8 and doesn't torture me what so ever.

"Are you alright?" Allison asked me.

"Oh yeah toootally fine." I said sarcastically.

"seriously forget about it and move on."

"Sorry but I have a nice soul." I said firmly.

"Hey! We're here!" Gavin shouted.

I ran outside with Allison, there it was land sweet land! We all hugged, but sadly the quest wasn't over yet, the prophecy had some doo doos coming our way.

We grabbed our small supply of stuff and headed off the ship. Their was mud and dirt all over the ground.

"Where are we?" Belle asked.

"I have no clue we followed the map Chiron gave us and it said to come here." Mason said truthfully.

There were no sign of buildings so we kept walking.

"I'll ride May Flower up in the sky to see whats around here." Allison offered. Mayflower is her Pegasus. Just letting you know just in case you are totally lost, like wait shes riding the ship the pilgrims rode? Sorry just clearing that all up.

We all agreed and watched her fly up. Thunder rolled in. oh gods Zeus what did we ever do to you, steal your underwear, I think not!

"Al watch out!" Brendon and Belle sreamed. But it was too late a bolt of lightning hit her and Mayflower and they came tumbling to the ground.

**Oooooh suspenseful! Sorry I like writing in bold so I had to write that 8) ~*Lola*~ **

I ran as fast as my scrawny legs could take me. We saw her lying in a hole. Mason jumped down and fed her some nectar and ambrosia.

"It looks like the horse is dead he's the one that got struck. I don't think I can carry her out so I'm gonna jump up and you guys hold me by my feet and I'll pull her up like that." Mason said.

Awwww I love Pegasus's why did Mayflower die! I need a minute people….. Ok thanks now back to the story.

Mason jumped up, when he reached the top. The hole started closing up as if by magic.

"Allison!" we yelled. We heard a muffled scream but that was all. Oh gods I'm gonna pee this is so scary1 I thought to myself.

"Lets try to dig it out!" Belle suggested.

We tried but it was rock hard.

"Why is this happening?' Gavin asked Brendon the smart guy.

'I don't know? I've never heard of something like this." he said

We had no choice but to keep moving, it was sad, but hey that's life. I could feel tears down my face. She was my best friend and now I've lost her.

That night I had the wildest dream, here I'll tell you about it….

I wasn't really there it was more like I was watching a movie if you know what I mean.

I saw a young woman about 18 with her beautiful long hair up In a bun. She had warm brown eyes, the same shape as mine. I didn't recognize the young girl till I saw the dress, The pretty red one my mother had. Holy crap it was a younger version of my mom! She walked around, I saw her talking to a 20 year old version of my aunt Elsa. Aunt Elsa was always so pretty!

That when I saw my dad. Sheez he was hot, oh gods that sounded wrong. My mother and Elsa stared at him and then whispered. I saw Elsa walk forward and talk but he seemed to be staring at my mom. Elsa took his hand and they went out to the dance floor. Mom sat down and a young guy asked her to dance. She replied with no. still staring at Apollo. After a couple more dances, Elsa tried to kiss Apollo. He broke away though, she stomped her foot on his, he seemed not to feel any pain. Elsa grabbed him by the arm and kissed him again, but again he pulled away. This time she got mad and dumped her glass of wine on him.

He laughed and sat by my mom. She grabbed a napkin and dabbed the wine away from his face. They laughed and he pulled her out to dance. Elsa seemed grumpy. But mom was having a good time and laughing. He led her to a room, the door closed and the scene changed. it was them at an archery field. Shooting arrows, mom sucked but they just laughed.

The scene changed again with him telling my mom he couldn't be with her and she broke down realizing her child would be a demigod. She hit him a few times but he just laughed and told her to send me to camp half-blood.

She agreed but he saw the tears, he kissed her and left.

The scene changed to when I was born, mom didn't see it but I saw dad peeking through the window and smiling. Elsa was there, telling mom that she made a bad decision with Apollo, but mom said she couldn't have made a better one, with that I woke up. At least I met my dad once. I longed for him to not be a god and be holding me in his arms reading me stories before I went to bed, all the stuff a dad should do, I wanted to meet him and tell him I hated him, I did hate him for not seeing me grow up. And I wouldn't get over it.

**I hope you liked it! I rewrote the first two chapters in first person who hoo!**

**Please review **

**Thanks for reading**

**~*Lola*~**


	19. i fall in a fountain and a hole

**If you are reading this please check out Alexandriarulzforeva's story! It is really good! Note: she created Macey and Alex and Gavin**

"Hayley wake up!" Macey yelled in my ear. I ignored her since I was so tired. 5 minutes later she cam back with a bucket of water. Where she got a bucket I have no idea.

"Jesus Christmas!" I exclaimed, I was fricken dripping wet.

"Sorry," she said innocently.

"Ya right." I mumbled.

"Come on peeps we gotta get moving!' Brendon said in his deep bellowing voice.

We walked and walked and walked and walked. I was about to die. Finally, we came across a cute little village, Sorry I love saying villiage but it was a town.

"Where are we?" Belle asked.

"Somewhere in New York if my calculations are correct." Brendon said looking at his giant map.

I sat down on the edge of a fountain, Macey followed.

"Please don't push me!" I said quickly. She just rolled her eyes.

I turned around and put my feet in, so did Macey. The others were just walking around. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a girl who looked like she hadn't taken a shower in weeks. I screamed cause I was so shocked and I had like a weird muscle spasm twitch thing and fell in the fountain. She just laughed.

"Alex?" Macey asked.

The others turned around to see.

"Yup." she said turning a little pink cause everyone was staring.

'How did you get here?" Mason asked.

"Well,… I wanted to be on the quest so bad I followed you guys but I got lost. Somehow I ended up here." she said. Her eyes wondered around like she was looking for someone.

"Alex!" Gavin yelled and ran to her. They hugged.

Ooooh! I thought.

Alex explained her story to Gavin.

"Why would you do that? You could've been killed." He said shocked.

"I know but I'm a pretty good fighter." she said.

"We're behind squedule so we better keep heading back." Mason said.

Alex nodded but then looked puzzled.

"Where's that twirp Nolan and that Aphrodite chick? Weren'tt they on the quest.?" she asked.

Tears filled my eyes…

"Yes but Nolan fell off the ship in a storm we think he drowned, and Allison got struck by lightning. She was alive but fell in this hole and the Earth sorta closed up." belle said. I saw tears come to her.

Alex put her hands over mouth shocked.

"O my gosh!" she exclaimed.

Gavin put his arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"We all are still mortified over the idea. But we must move on." Mason said. I could tell he was holding back tears probably at the lump in the throat stage.

"Lets go its almost 3:00." Gavin said still holding Alex close.

"hi I'm alex." she said with her hand out to me.

"Hi I'm Hayley" I said. I felt good she offered her hand. I took it and shoke it.

'You're daughter of…Apollo. Right?" she asked.

"Yes, but I don't really feel like one? Whos your godly parent?" I asked.

"Poseidon. He's pretty cool don't ya think.' she said.

"Yes he's awesome. No offence Apollo!" I said looking at the sky.

She laughed.

"Hurry up girls." brendon said.

We continued talking to me and so did I. she was really nice and cheerful.

We talked like we were old friends she was really easy to get along with, we talked about how Macey was a jerk and all that good stuff. Then Belle came over.

"Hey Belle… right?" she said seemed like she didn't know her well.

"Ya that's me." she said sarcastically. I didn't understand why she used sarcasm but oh well.

'Awesome." she said then we started talking about Obama and stuff.

We camped out not to far from Manhattan. Almost there! My tummy was screaming. When I put my noodle down **(sleeping bag me and my gymnastics friends made that up lol) ** A HUGE HOLE WAS CREATED!

'what the Hades." I mumbled.

'Uh what happened here? Ugh Hayley why would you put your stuff in a hole." Mason said.

"I didn't it just collapsed."

"Hayley holes like this just don't form out of the blue." he said annoyed.

"Allison! She fell in a hole! No get me out I'm to young to die." I screamed.

"Geez…" he said and pulled me out.

The ground started crumbling. Out of it came Allison. All filthy and dirty.

From my excitement I fainted. I woke up a day later.

"You were knocked out cold… we tried everything." Gavin snickered.

"Hey!" Allison said running over.

I screamed all bubbling in the inside. We chatted bout girl stuff with Alex then Mason made us keep moving.

Ahh it felt good to have her back!

**Wait till you see what happens next! Its almost over I already have the next book written so stay tuned!**

**Thanks for reading remember to review peoples!**

**Lola Happy Mardi Gras! 8)**


	20. The end!

**Hey peoples! Last chapter!**

**Chapter 20**

I felt like a bazillion dollars! I had Allison back, but Al was getting kinda grumpy but I guess that's what 4 days underground does to you. I was kinda freaking out cause the prophecy says one will die, I was convinced it would be Nolan, but something was telling me it wasn't him. At the beginning of the quest I realized it would be me. But now I feel pretty confident in this.

"We're only about 4 minutes away!" Brendon yelled. I was freaking out baby! I could smell the strawberries.

"lets take a break my feet hurt." Macey complained.

"No we're almost there." alex moaned.

"I think we should stop my feet hurt too." I said agreeing with Macey for once.

They all groaned.

"Woah!"Belle screamed. I turned to see a Hydra.

This isnormally the time where I would hide but so far I had never used my bow and arrow thing yet so I was determined they all pulled out there weapons. I shot an arrow that missed by a cenimeter. Mason gave me a thumbs up. I could feel myself blushing.

Allison chopped a head off but two more grew back yikes

"I'll distract! You guys make a run for it!" Brendon yelled.

"No!" we screamed. We were fighting but it was so strong. Finally Mason through his sword into its side. The thing toppled over and holy crap! Landed on Brendon!

"Nooo!' we all cried. We ran over. We all sliced a head off and it crumpled Into dust. Brendon was bleeding and smooshed.

"He's not… dead right?' I asked.

Mason broke down and nodded his head. We picked him up and walked over the property line.

"There back!" Annabeth screamed and went to get everyone.

They all came including….Nolan!…. I ran and we group hugged.

"May I have the gifts?' Chiron asked. We all presented one. Chiron was puzzled on how to open it too.

After that I was congratulated by a bunch of campers and barraged with questions. I answered them to the best of my ability but everyone wanted to know.

"They will explain the entire story at campfire time tonight. Everyone groaned. All of a sudden Belle screamed. Blood was dropping from the sky spiders snakes fell it was freaky. Belle started glowing and started looking demented. Above her head was the word Phobos.

Everyone clapped.

"Looks like you've been claimed!" Chiron exclaimed.

"whaaat whos my dad?" she asked.

From the sky came a guy dressed in a black shirt, leather jacket, and jeans. He looked about teenaged.

"I Phobos." he said confidently.

She looked stunned.

He grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her by him.

"I need a minute with her." he said.

Chiron nodded, and she looked terrified. I smiled at her.

Wow. Phobos? Belle didn't seem scary. It seemed so wrong. Come to think of it Belle always dressed in black and had a streak in her blond hair that she dyed black. She did have a fire in her eyes. I never thought about it though.

At the campfire tonight I sat next to Belle. Allison didn't even acknowledge me. Like I was a ghost. Some friend I thought. Me and Belle talked about her dad. She admitted he scared her. All he told her was he was sorry he didn't claim her and felt it was right he should come to show he cared. She said she didn't think he cared otherwise he would've claimed her.

She was really nice. I guess she was just insecure before.

"Hi Hayley! Ebony said. The Hermes girl.

"Congrats on the quest, you to Belle." she said smiling then walked away to sit by Allison with Al's Aphrodite friends. Surprisingly she was talking with Macey, Mint, and Drew. Oh well I didn't need her. Ok I did she was my best friend.

I smiled at Mason. He smiled back everything felt right. I loved it here. I never wanted to leave. But inside I was breaking…Brendon, I loved him like a brother now he was gone. I saw the Athena campers crying.

I also felt good and at home. For once I felt accepted for who I was.

The End

**That felt good I cant believe it I finished my first story!**

**I want to give special thanks to Alexandriarulzforeva she has stuck with me this long she has made this story amazing by creating the magnificent characters of Macey, Alex, Lydia, and Gavin.**

**Ooops Lydia was supposed to be on the quest it just slipped my mind!**

**Thankyou if you are reading this I luuuv u for sticking with me this long! **

**I am definetly continuing story should be up soon!**

**Please review and tell me what you think please please review it dosent take to long peoples!**

**Love u guys!**

**Lola 8)**


End file.
